Yikes
|gender = Male |occupation = Student DrummerOccasionally for Squeaky Pop's band during one of her many tours. |affiliations = Best Popple Pals |friends = |enemies = |species = Popple |aliases = Professor YikesOnly in "It Doesn't Take a Genius" YokoHis disguise name in "Pop-Party Crasher". |residence = Yikes's Pod, Popple Place |pets = Fuzzy |first = Smart House Arrest |latest = The Popple Who Knew Too Much |likes = Having fun Eating (especially pizzas and pies) His friends Stinky, his sock puppet Making videos of himself burpingMentioned by Bubbles in "Pop-Tervention". Super-Pop comics Dirt Surfing on a blower Knitting |dislikes = His friends fighting Any Popples who're not nice Being alone Pop quizzes Vacuum cleaners }} is one of the main protagonists of ''Popples. Yikes is a student in Miss Shush's class at Popplementary School in Popplopolis. Appearance Yikes is a deep purple and green Popple with magenta ears, wild light-blue hair, pink nose, and lemon-green eyes. Personality At his best, Yikes can be described as being good-natural, silly, happy-go-lucky, fun-loving, often uncontrollable, and generally carefree to a fault. Though he's not the brightest Popple in the city, he makes it up by being very friendly and kind towards everyone he met. His child-like demeanor and naiveness makes him the type of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Even if Popples, like Mike Mine, likes to take advantage of him as seen in "Palentine's Day", he continues to be a great pal and friend without expecting anything in return. Loud and loving making pranks, Yikes is easily amused and very impulsive. He is bad-mannered, untidy, and a bit lazy, but still means well. Because of his lack of intelligence, Yikes doesn't speak a lot but when he does, his words come out a bit gibberish. When he wants to express himself, he produces different sounds depending on how he feels out loud. Because of his uncontrollable nature and a bit of absent-minded, he sometimes scare others whenever he comes out of nowhere and surprises them. As the wild child of the Best Popple Pals, all his friends consider him as their little brother and always try to protect him. Yikes cares deeply about his friends in return and he hates whenever there's a feud within the group, best seen in "Pop-Tervention" when he, Lulu, and Izzy all worked together to get Bubbles and Sunny back together after a fight. Abilities Yikes possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming himself into a ball to roll around. He also knows how to be play a drum, flying a Popplecopter, knitting, and cooking spicy foods. Relationships Izzy As the only boys of the group, Yikes is very close to Izzy. In the beginning of "The Curse of Popple Pete the Pirate", he helped Izzy find Popple Pete's treasure. In "Pop-Party Crasher", they were both jealous of their female friends having the no-boys slumber party and they both want to crash in. Together with the Popplar twins, the four Popples crashed the party but their female friends all saw through Yikes' and Izzy's female disguises. Eventually at the end of the episode, Izzy confesses to them that the reason why they crashed and they all forgive them. Lulu Yikes and Lulu are both polar opposites when it comes to their intelligence. Lulu is the smartest student in the class, while Yikes has terrible grades and tends to get distracted very easily. But despite all of that, they're both still good friends. Yikes would unintentionally annoys Lulu with his silliness and occasionally break her inventions due to his clumsiness, but he means no harm and he's always there to help her in need. Bubbles Because of Yikes' childish behavior, Bubbles often doesn't appreciate his lack of maturity as seen in "Pop-Sitters". When Bubbles was force to babysit five Popple babies, Yikes tries to help her by telling her that she must allow them to have fun but she doesn't listen to him which lead to the babies causing chaos in the Treepod. Eventually, Bubbles realizes that Yikes is good with babies and he manages to make them laugh with his silliness which lead to her apologizing to him for calling him a "big baby". Sunny Although Yikes isn't seen hanging with Sunny a lot, he's very supportive of her during a Poppleball game and even helps her feel better when she's "sick" in "Sunny Loses Her Pop". Mike Mine In "Palentine's Day", Yikes was force to be partners with his classmate Mike Mine for the titular event. He tried to befriend Mike, but the latter doesn't appreciate him because Mike solely wants to partner with Yikes so he could get his hands on the Popplecopter all to himself and he didn't give something to Yikes in return. Later episodes show that Yikes, like the rest of the Best Popple Pals, despises Mike and he starts viewing him as one of his enemies. Gruffman Although Yikes isn't seen interacting with Gruffman much, he dislikes him for being a rude and mean bully. This is seen in "It Takes Two to Tangle" when Gruffman shoves Yikes out of his way when he's about to enter the Happy Humball, and in "Pause for Alarm" when Yikes uses his popplestopper to get revenge on Gruffman for bullying one of his classmates. Penny Popplar and Polly Popplar Although Yikes isn't seen interacting with the Popplar twins much, he doesn't appreciate when Polly impersonated Sunny in "Seeing Double" and makes her look bad in Popplopolis. However, he and Izzy are willing to sneak into the no-boys slumber party with the help of the twins. Popfoot Yikes first met Popfoot in "Palentine's Day" when Mike Mine asked him to bring him Popfoot as a "gift" for the titular event. Despite the legend stated that Popfoot is a "terrifying" beast, it's implied that Yikes found out that Popfoot is actually a friendly creature since in "The Legend of Popfoot" he isn't seem to be afraid of him. Fuzzy Yikes loves his pet caterpillar dearly after he found him in a garden. He really loves how Fuzzy likes to tickle him and he would laugh in amusement. Because of his attachment, Yikes refused to let Fuzzy go back to the garden where he found him, though he might have changed his mind since Fuzzy doesn't appear with Yikes in later episodes (except in "To Err is Popple" and "Pause for Alarm"). Trivia * Despite being a main character, Yikes has the least amount of lines in the series. * In the Spanish version, he is called Yakes. * As seen in the first Popples trailer (from the ZAG website), Yikes was originally going to speak normally instead making unintelligible noises whenever he speaks. * It's revealed in "Palentine's Day" that Yikes knows how to cook and tends to cook spicy foods. * As seen in "Fame & Misfortune", Yikes knows how to knit. * According to Lulu in "Teacher of the Year", Yikes can't sit still for two seconds. * In "S-Pop-Eech", Yikes' bedtime is revealed to be at 7:00 PM. Category:Popples Category:Males Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Protagonists Category:Characters